


On the Tip of My Tongue

by wakfu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (like confessions?), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Farmer! Keyleth, Florist! Vex'ahlia, Love Confessions, Minor Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, a little bit of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakfu/pseuds/wakfu
Summary: Keyleth always gives Vex a fresh bouquet when she makes her Thursday deliveries. Vex hasn't managed to read between the lines until now.





	On the Tip of My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This has bouncing around as a WIP for 6 months now, so I might as well get it out there.

Vex isn’t sure how Keyleth always delivers her best flowers on Thursdays. They should have been no different from any other delivery, but somehow they always seem more vibrant and alive. They last longer too, stretching almost a week instead of just a few days.

“I have no idea,” Keyleth said with a laugh when Vex asked her about it, a few months into her deliveries. “Maybe they just have a thing for Thursdays.”

Vex would believe Keyleth was doing something magical to them a lot more readily than flowers having ‘a thing’ for anything, but whatever. The point is, Thursday deliveries were the best deliveries. 

That probably also had something to do with the fact that Keyleth would bring her a fresh bouquet with every Thursday delivery. She would find herself putting down the last two buckets, then turn to see Keyleth standing in front of her, flowers cradled in the crook of her arm and a smile gracing her face.

Vex looks at the latest bouquet, a cluster of roses she has arranged in her favorite vase (her mother’s, one of only a couple things to survive the fire) and set on the counter by the front door. It’s an arrangement of light pink, coral and lavender blooms, interspersed with vines of honeysuckle. She leans in, breathing in the scent. Keyleth’s flowers have a particularly heady scent, flavoring Vex’s shop with an intoxicating aroma. It’s one of the reasons she could compete with larger stores, and she has never found a grower who could produce quite the same results.

Vex hadn’t started the store with Keyleth’s flowers, but found her based on recommendations from a friend. She remembered pulling into the gravel driveway when they were first discussing a partnership, past a sign emblazoned with the words “Ashari Farms” in looping script over a spray of brightly colored flowers. The front part of the farm was actually more of a showcase area, a variety of flowers interspersed with benches and fountains. Vex could see fields in the distance, and several green houses in a row. Off to the side stood a small house, painted cheerful yellows and greens.

“Hi!” Vex turned towards the voice in time to see a tall woman stand from kneeling in the front garden. She squinted, shading her eyes against the sun. The woman was a redhead, and wore a large sun hat and loose overalls. “You must be Vex’ahlia!”

“Just Vex is fine,” she replied, walking towards her, hand out. “And you’re Keyleth?”

“Yup! Great to finally meet you.” Keyleth dusted off her hands on her thighs, then shook Vex’s. “Did you have any trouble finding your way here?”

Vex shrugged. “No major issues. Thanks for having me, I’ve heard good things about your flowers.”

Beaming, Keyleth replied, “I’m glad. I’m trying to branch out to different customers, but networking...isn’t necessarily my specialty. I’m, uh, I’m not always the best at talking to people or putting myself out there. Particularly in large groups, which makes the big flower shows hard…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “But you aren’t here to hear about that. You up for a tour?”

They spent several hours wandering through the front garden, stopping every few feet to examine the various plants. Keyleth knew something about every plant. There was the usual information, like seasonality and sunlight and watering, but also strange things that seemed specific to her garden. Her roses bloomed most fully during a full moon, the heather grew best with a splash of beer in the water, and tulips were most vibrant if she played the Lord of the Rings score every morning for the first two weeks after they had been planted.

Vex followed Keyleth as she wandered, accepting flowers the farmer plucked and handed to her. The things she had heard about Keyleth’s plants had been true: every bloom was vibrant, every scent strong and complex. But there was something about the woman herself that drew Vex in. Keyleth’s entire face lit up when she was talking about her plants. The discomfort that filtered into her expression when she discussed business or advertising was noticeably absent, replaced by an enthusiasm Vex was not used to seeing in anyone.

Their business relationship had started that day, and continued to flourish over the last half of the year. A month in, Vex asked her if she wanted to get drinks after she closed up the shop. It was a bit spur of the moment, and she had been ready to backtrack when Keyleth started to stammer. Before she could, however, the woman said she would like that very much, ducking her head slightly.

They met at a pub not far from the shop. The food was decent, the booze slightly better, and the atmosphere cozy. Conversation flowed easily from the moment they had sat down. They talked about school, their respective families, the stresses of running their own businesses. A pint and a half into the night, Vex’s tongue had loosened enough for her to ask, “So are you seeing anyone?”

Keyleth shook her head. “There was a guy a couple months back, but...I dunno, it didn’t pan out. And then I found out he was married, sooooo….”

Vex’s eyebrows shot up. “You hooked up with a married man?”

Keyleth, who had been taking a sip of her cider, choked. She put it down, coughing. “What? Gods, no, it was just a kiss. I don’t even know if I would have--.” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, what about you?”

“Single as fuck over here. I had a girlfriend for a while, but we broke up… Gods, almost a year ago now. And don’t get me wrong, I’ve hooked up with a few people since then. But no one has struck my fancy.”

“Well,” Keyleth said, raising her glass. “To the single life.”

Vex smiled, clinking her glass against hers. “To the single life.”

She had started receiving personal flowers from Keyleth the Thursday after that. When she asked about it, Keyleth shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck. “I figured you weren’t getting many courting gift.”

She laughed. “You’re too kind.”

Vex returns to the present as the bell over the door to her shop chimes. She looks up, then smiles as Gilmore enters the shop, Vax just behind. “Gilmore!”

“Hello, my dear Vex’ahlia.” Gilmore strows forward, embracing her and giving her a kiss on either cheek.

“It’s good to see you. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was thinking of picking up some greenery to brighten up the shop, and Vax’ildan insisted on coming with.”

Vex raises an eyebrow at her brother, who returns it before cracking a smile. “It’s my day off. Might as well spend it with some of my favorite people.”

Snorting, Vex replies to Gilmore, “Did you have anything in mind?”

“No, no, I think I’ll just browse for a bit, if that’s alright with you?”

Vex nods. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Vax leans back against the counter, turning towards her. “I’ll be staying over with Shaun tonight.”

“Good. I won’t have to see your naked ass at 4 am again.”

“That was one time, Vex,” he says, though there isn’t any venom in it. “And you’ve seen me naked dozens of times.”

“It’s different when you’re hooking up with someone.”

Vax rolls his eyes, then asks, “You’ll be fine on your own?”

She shakes her head. “Just because we’ve spent every night of the decade together doesn’t mean I can’t spend a night on my own. Besides, I’ll have Trinket with me.”

“Ah yes. Fills me with confidence, that dog. I’ll stop by after you leave for work, to change.” He bends in to give her a kiss on the cheek, then ambles after Gilmore. Once he catches up, he reaches down and clasps his hand. Smiling, Gilmore leans in and gave him a quick kiss.

Vex sighs, checking stock on her computer while the two shop. She is certainly happy her twin has found someone he loved, and who loved him back. But still. Siblings.

After a few minutes, she hears Gilmore’s voice pipe up next to her. “My, my, Vex’ahlia. Whoever ordered this must have some strong feelings.”

Vex looks up. Vax is in the back of the shop, futzing with a display of air plants. Gilmore leans on the counter, fingers running lightly over Keyleth’s roses.

“Oh. Those aren’t an order, Gilmore. They’re a gift from my supplier.”

He raises an eyebrow. “A gift, you say? You never said anything about dating someone, Vex. And a supplier at that.”

Vex laughs. “No, no. It’s not like that. We’re just friends.”

“Are you sure, Vex? They seem to think different.” He smirks. “I feel like I shouldn’t have to point out floral symbolism to a florist.”

Vex looks at the flowers. Really looks at them, without the pretense of a friendly gift hanging over her mind. Lavender, coral and light pink roses. Lavender, for love at first sight. Light pink, for joy. Coral, for passion. And honeysuckle. Devoted affection.

Suddenly, her head is spinning, trying to remember all the flowers Keyleth has given her over the months. Asters. A pot of crocuses. Gardenias. A fragrant bunch of purple lilac. Armfuls of tulips. The purple violets living over her kitchen sink.

“Oh,” she says, unable to find the words. Gilmore chuckles.

“Someone seems to care about you as much more than a friend.” He sets several pots on the counter. “I’ll take these today.”

After Gilmore and Vax leave the shop, Vex stares at the flowers, lost in thought. She is suddenly remembering small moments she had brushed off at the time. Gentle touches to her hand, shoulders and hair. Peals of laughter over coffee and drinks. The way Keyleth immediately drove into the city when Vex had called her in tears after Trinket had wandered off. The number of times she has glanced over to see Keyleth staring at her, a warm smile on her face and something wonderful gleaming in her eyes. 

Something that, perhaps, she is feeling within herself now.

It’s a good thing the next day is a Thursday.

Vex is in the shop just before 5 am, sipping a mug of coffee as she preps to open. She has barely slept the previous night, mind whirling with her sudden revelations. She opens the back garage door just in time to see Keyleth backing her truck into the loading spot behind the shop.

“Hi Vex!” Keyleth slides out. “Having a good morning?”

“Yeah.” Vex looks down, seeing red and yellow petals peeking out over Keyleth’s arm. She nods to the new bouquet. “Those for me?”

Keyleth laughs. “You know they are. Chrysanthemums.”

Chrysanthemums. Red for I love. Yellow for precious one.

I love you, precious one.

Vex takes the flowers, then looks up at Keyleth. “Kiki. Can I talk to you in the shop?”

Keyleth pauses. “Sure. Is everything alright?”

Smiling, Vex nods. “It’ll just take a second.”

They move into the back of Vex’s shop. She motions for Keyleth to sit on the stool she has set up in front of her work table, then leans against it. “I owe you an apology.”

Keyleth looks perplexed. “For what? You haven’t done anything wrong.”

She chuckles. “No, but I also haven’t been doing anything right.” She motions to the bouquet still in Keyleth’s arms. “I figured it out.”

Keyleth looks down, then up at Vex. She chuckles, then starts to laugh, a relieved and joyous sound. “Oh gods. I had started to wonder if you didn’t like me, but were too afraid to say anything.”

Smiling, Vex replies, “No, I was just being an idiot. I’m a little embarrassed, to be honest. This is kind of my job.”

Keyleth shakes her head, then stands and puts down the bouquet. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t clear enough. This kind of thing isn’t really what I’m good at.” She takes a step forward, resting her hands on Vex’s shoulders. “I, um. I like you, Vex’ahlia. A lot.”

Vex smiles, warmth blooming in her middle. “I like you too, Keyleth.” Hesitating, she cupped her hand on Keyleth’s cheek, thumb brushing over a spot of dirt. “Can I...we--?”

Keyleth’s breath hitches slightly. Licking her lips, she leans down, pressing her mouth against Vex’s.

Vex’s eyes flutter shut, and she brings her other hand up to rest against Keyleth’s waist. She feels a tingling start in her belly, spreading out through her entire body. Keyleth’s hand moves down to her back, pulling her closer. After a moment, her mouth opens, and Vex takes the invitation to lick gently into her mouth.

Kissing Keyleth somehow feels new and natural at the same time. She tastes like citrus and the smell of summer breeze, and something that was unidentifiable and uniquely Keyleth. The warmth that has been collecting in her middle moves up into her chest, trickling into her limbs. After a moment, they separate, breathing a little heavier than they had been when they started.

“I...wow.”

“Yeah.” Keyleth smiles shyly, bringing a hand up to push a lock of Vex’s hair back behind her ear.

“So. Dinner tonight?”

Keyleth giggles, nodding. “I think I’d like that.”

Eventually they unload the truck, and Keyleth drives off after a parting kiss. Vex shuts the door to her shop, then sets about putting the fresh bouquet of flowers in the vase on her counter. And if she spends the half hour before opening staring at them like a moonstruck idiot, well, no one else is there to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
